


Dreams and other things that Angels shouldn't be having

by TeaTheDrinkOfTime



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkwardness, Coffee, Dreams, Flirting, M/M, Pie, Tea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaTheDrinkOfTime/pseuds/TeaTheDrinkOfTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are happening to Cas. Weird things like dreams and cravings for cake (because he prefers cake over pie (to the disappointment of Dean)) So, Dean decides it’s time to watch over his Angel. This is fluffy light stuff. Like candy floss.</p>
<p>Basically flirting and food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams and other things that Angels shouldn't be having

**Author's Note:**

> I like Cas/Dean a lot.  
> Warning: this fic has so much sweetness in you might die.  
> btw it's my first fic so uh, enjoy.

“Dude, what the hell are you drinking?” Dean questioned the blue-eyed Angel that sat across from him in the shiny red American diner. Dean’s clothes were covered in dust, mud and whatever the hell else that gross old demon filled shack saw fit to smother him in. Of course, Cas had healed his wounds by now.

Sam had to shower immediately and had returned the motel. Dean on the other hand needed a cheeseburger.

“It’s called tea Dean” Cas explained with a hint of sarcasm “Would you like to try some?” He really was becoming human. 

Dean smirked. He should be use to Cas by now. “I know what tea is dumb ass. Question is why are you drinking a pansy drink? I thought you’d ‘developed a taste for coffee”

“Hmm” Cas looked thoughtfully out the window.

Dean sighed and went back to his (second) cheeseburger. He took a giant mouthful, closing his eyes in orgasmic pleasure.

“Dean. I have a confession”

Dean felt a pang of worry in his chest. He looked up to see a furrowed brow and deep blue eyes. Him and Cas were finally on good terms again. No more purgatory. No more hiding from each other. Sure the Angel tablet had been stolen, but when where their lives ever gonna be a picnic? If Cas was about to drop a bombshell on him before he’d finished his food, he would not be happy.

“Uh, what is it?”

“I. Dean.” Cas hesitated. He looked awkward “I’ve been dreaming”

Deans face was a picture of confusion and he looked a tiny bit relieved. “Ya don’t sleep Cas”

“I know” he replied deadpan “I didn’t used to”

“How?”

“I don’t know. One minute I’m drinking coffee in a diner and the next I’m being woken up by a waitress. Second time it happened I uh had a dream… The waitress thought I was intoxicated”

Dean couldn’t help but smirk. “So, what do you dream about?”

Cas opened his mouth, sucked some air in and closed it again. He gulped. “That’s not the pressing issue right now”

Dean looked interested. He found Cas’s awkwardness amusing.

“What do you dream about?”

**Author's Note:**

> I just got my account today and wanted to celebrate by writing something. So YAY! Something was written.  
> If you have any ideas for improvement or future chapters, they would be greatly received.  
> This is like my prototype fic. Thing. Yeah. Hope ya liked.  
> Bye.


End file.
